


“I told you I’d see you Tomorrow”

by Cookiegirl228



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Eric Cartman, Alpha Michael, Alpha New Kid | Douchebag, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha Token Black, Alpha Wendy Testabuger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Dont ask he just is, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Group chat, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It isn't New Kid though, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, More tags to be added, Mostly just in the beginning though, Moving, New Kid is a wolf boy, Omega Bebe Stevens, Omega Clyde Donovan, Omega Kenny McCormick, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Omega Pete Thelman, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omega Verse, Out Of Character Eric Cartman, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiegirl228/pseuds/Cookiegirl228
Summary: A DovaKenfanfic that’s also Omegaverse because I need more New Kid x Kenny fanfic and I’m a slut for omegaverse. Also I got the idea at 3am and couldn’t not start writting it.NOT A PART OF MY DOVAKEN ADVENTURES SERIESAfter the stressful events caused by playing Superheroes followed by a cluster fuck of 7th graders presenting, Dovahkiin included, one Chris Lupo decides that it is once again time to move. Even though The Lupo Family has lived in South Park for three years and everyone has known their secrets for oh I don’t know, three years. Good job Dad.Now a freshly presented Alpha, Dovahkiin is being forced to move, again, and leave all his friends behind, even though like half of the most important ones just presented two days ago. Which means he won’t get to say goodbye to some of his best friends and more importantly his three year crush Kenny McCormick. Thanks Dad.Watch as Dovahkiin desperately tries to retain his friendships over the years while dealing with Alpha Bullshit and definitely not scenting all of Kenny’s birthday gifts. And any other gifts he sends Kenny. Meanwhile Kenny just wants to know who the fuck that Purple hair Omega.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/Original Male Character(s), Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 21





	1. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there are a billion and 1 different renditions of Omegaverse, here's the version I'm going for (I'm not good at explaining things though):<  
> There are three subgenders-Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. No one really knows what they are going to be until they present(Stereotypes can help them guess but aren't a given), which usually happens any where between ages 12-17. There have been cases in which one child presenting results in the presentation of those around them as well, especially if these children are close friends. Alphas and Omegas go through their first ruts and heats when presenting while Betas tend to at simply feel a sick and tired while presenting. After presenting a persons scent becomes stronger and more complex along with their sense of smell. Alphas and Omegas tend to have better senses of smell than Betas 
> 
> (More details in notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonds: Bonds can be made between any of the three subgenders. A temporary bond is made when one of the mates bites into the other's neck scent gland during sex. In order for a permanent bond to be created, both participants must bite into their partner's neck gland at within a few minutes of each other during sex. It is possible for a person two have two permanent bonds, and thus it is possible for an Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega to all be bonded to one another, but this is no the common practice. Bonds Between Alphas and Omegas are the strongest.
> 
> Alphas: Alphas naturally go through ruts once every three months. Other than the first which usually last about a week, ruts only tend to last two or three days unless in the presence of an Omega in heat. An alpha's rut can be triggered by an omega's heat but only if the omega is compatible with them. All Alphas are capable of impregnating with their fertility being higher during their ruts. Female Alphas can also get pregnant but are very unlikely to. Alphas have a tendency to be more aggressive and territorial than the other genders especially when their mate(s) involved. They are also extremely protective of their mate(s).  
> Betas: Betas usually have a bit of a more subdued scent in comparison to the other two genders. Betas do not experience heats or ruts, Only the males can impregnate and only the Females can get pregnant. They're supposed to be the more mellow of the subgenders and are meant to act as the mediators but that's not always the case. Over the years there have been less and less betas simply because Alphas and Omegas have higher fertility rates and have a tendency to pass on their genes. It is also not uncommon for two betas to have an alpha of omega child.  
> Omegas: Like Alphas, Omegas naturally go through heats once every three months with their first heat lasting for about a week. An ordinary heat can last up to 3 to 5 or even 6 days depending on the omega. While it is entirely possible for Omegas to produce slick outside of heat, it is more frequently produced during their heats and in more abundance. It two of more Omegas are particularly close to one another and spend a lot of time together, there is a possibility that their heat cycles will sync up with one another, however this usually only happens within the first few years after presenting. All Omegas are capable of getting pregnant and giving birth. Male Omegas are also capable of impregnating but their sperm is far less fertile than those alphas and male betas. An Omega's heat may be triggered by an Alpha's rut if the two are compatible. Omegas are known to be the more caring and submissive of the subgenders but also have a tendency to be protective of their mates and especially their children. 
> 
> Ruts&Heats: Ruts and Heats are when Alphas and Omegas are at their most fertile and thus are the optimum time to get an omega pregnant. If an Alpha and Omega bond their cycles will sync up with one another so that they may share them together. Alphas tend to become more violent and aggressive during their heats and have a tendency of lashing out at other Alphas, especially if they get in between them and their desired mate. Omegas become particularly submissive during their heats, especially if in the presence of a compatible Alpha. Most Omegas enter a sort of daze when in heat and struggle to think straight, however there are times of clarity through out. If someone tries to take an Omega away from their desired mate while in heat the Omega will struggle against them and may even get aggressive. If an unworthy or unwanted Alpha approaches an Omega while in heat the Omega will become aggressive. Ruts and Heats dramatically increase the libidos of Alphas and Omegas (Aka they get REALLY Horny)  
> False Heats: If an Omega becomes overly distressed they may enter a false heat. Like heats, False heats cause the Omega to enter a daze, although one that is far more severe than normal. An Omega all but ceases to function during a false heat, seeking nothing but to be comfort, preferably from their alpha. If removed from the stressful situation they can calm down on their own but it is best not to leave them. There is a small chance for an omega in a false heat to trigger another omega into going into a false heat. An Omega can sometimes produce slick during a FH.
> 
> Packs: A pack is much like family in the sense that members act as a close knit that take care of each other. If a members of a pack will assist other members of a pack whenever help is needed. For instance, if a member is sick then their pack will do whatever they can to make them feel better. Similarly if an Omega is without a mate or their mate is away, another the other Alphas of the pack will look after them until said mate is found/returns. Packs can be formed simply through regular scenting of the wrists or be made permanent if the lead Alpha or Alphas bite the pack member's wrist scent glands.

“Why the hell do you native South Parkians have to keep presenting in fives?” I ask Craig as we carry more boxes to the moving van. Well it's more of a truck really.

“Dude you literally presented along side me, Tweek, Token, and Clyde. Don’t act like you’re different.” I turn to look at him with an unimpressed face as I pointedly flick my wolf ear to prove a point. “You know what I mean you motherfucker.”

“I have fucked no mothers.”

“Speaking of which-“

“Clyde I’m gonna stop you there because that transition scares me.” I say cutting the omega off. “And can you like, oh I don’t know, actually help please?”

“Seriously man you’ve just been sat on the edge of the truck getting in our way this entire time. And don’t you dare use the omega card on me Donovan, not when you keep complaining about it.” Token says entering mom mode and putting his hands on his hips as he glares down at him.

“But....” And his eyes are watering. Anyone else and I’d think they were faking it but this is Clyde we're talking about.

“What’s wrong Clyde? Are we like unknowingly releasing pheromones again? You could've just-“

“No! No it’s not that it’s just... it’s just...” Clyde says cutting me off. Aaaaand there are the water works. “I don’t want you to go!” And now the distress pheromones that make my skin crawl. Well that's new. Okay well not exactly new because there was plenty of distress pheromones when it came to separating Stan and Kyle while they were presenting but you know.

“Fucking- god damn it Clyde do you know how hard I’ve been trying to hold this shit in” Craig curses as tears start to well up in his eyes as well. Clyde is just full blown sobbing at this point. "Fucking, bad enough my hormones are a mess, but now just- Aaaaaagh!"

“Dammit guys you can’t do this shit to me. I mean c-come on it’s not like we’re n-never gonna talk again! We’ve been through way to much for that and... fuck” I say as I finally let my own tears fall. I just.... everything is sinking in now, or to put it more accurately, smacking me in the face. I’m not even gonna be able to say bye to half of my friends. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, and Cartman all started presenting yesterday at Lunch. Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and a couple other girls presented after school on Tuesday and probably won't be able to see me off tomorrow. Scott, Jimmy, and Timmy are some how all sick and had to stay home today, though Token thinks they might be presenting as Betas so they probably won't be able to say bye either. 

“Gah! A-are we crying already? Y-you’re not leaving yet right? Y-you leave t-tomorrow right?” Tweek’s asks as he joins us, bearing caffeinated beverages which he places on the edge of the moving truck. 

“No but shit man. You guys are the only friends I’ve ever had. The only ones I remember at least and the only ones I care about. I don’t... I don’t think we’ve ever stayed in one place for more than a month before but... fucking three years I just- I can’t- fuck I don’t want to go.” Great now I’m sobbing.

“Fucking come here you giant ass baby.” Craig says pulling me into a hug. I can hear him sniffling into my ear which is kinda gross but I don't really care right now. “Didn’t you just fucking say we’d stay in touch? It’s not like you’re vanishing off the face of the earth. You’re just... m-moving across the-the countryyyy aagh fuuuhhhuuuhck now I’m sobbiiihiiihiiing”

“C-craaaig n-nooo now I-I’m crying too!” Tweek cries out.

“Come on guys we weren’t supposed to do this till to-to-tomorrow.” Token complains, the hitch in his breathing telling me that he is also crying.

“I dont c-cahare! I want my g-group hug nohoow” Clyde sobs out. I then feel a third body slam into me and Craig as well as Clyde’s arms wrapping around us. Soon enough two more pairs of arms are wrapping around us, all of us crying and sobbing into each other. If it weren’t for how distressed they all were, the scents of my newly presented friends might actually calm me down but instead they’re making me cry even more.

“Ah come on kids what’s with the water works? We aren’t leaving till tomorrow, you still have time! Now what do you say we get back to moving those boxes.” I can tell Craig is glaring at my dad from over my shoulder, and I would’ve been able to tell that even without the growl.

“Chris!” We all release from the group hug just in time to turn and see my mom wack my dad upside the head.

“Ow! What the heck was that for?”

“Why don’t you boys take a break? After all, the last time you hang out shouldn’t be moving boxes.”

“Th-thank you mom.” I say giving her a smile as I sniffle and wipe my eyes.

“Come on guys let’s go to my house and play video games or just anything that won’t make us start crying again.” Token says doing the same.

“B-but that m-means this’ll be the last time we d-do that!” Tweek says still crying.

“T-Tweekers why’d you have to bring that up?” Craig whines out as he pulls the shaking omega into his side. “We’re supposed to stop crying not continue!”

“Gah! S-sorry Craig it’s j-just...”

“We know Tweek. Believe me we do.” I cut him off, still sniffling. We ignore the sounds of my once again arguing parents to instead slowly make our way towards Token’s house. We have to stop a few times to allow Tweek and Clyde to collect themselves from their crying. Okay and me, but it’s always because they started! Also Craig and Token started crying again a couple of times too so meh!

“Fucking hormones man! Shit sucks ass! Of all the times your dad is making you leave.” Craig growls out, furiously wiping his eyes as we finally reach Token’s house.

“You’re telling me. We would’ve left sooner if I hadn’t presented. Otherwise I might’ve actually been able to say bye to Kenny, Stan, Butters, Kyle and hell even Cartman. I was Kinda hoping that Wendy and Bebe would be able to say goodbye but I don't think I'll even get to see them.”

“K-Kenny is gonna be a f-fucking wreck man.” Tweek comments. “Butters will also be v-very sad b-but I think he will b-bounce back p-pretty q-quick though. He u-usually does.”

“Stan is probably gonna be switching back and forth between sobbing and pissed off for weeks.” Craig adds as we begin making our way through the mini mansion to Token’s room.

“You know, oddly enough, hearing how devastated the friends I can’t say goodbye to will be when they realize I’m already gone, isn’t helping.”

“Sorry Dova.”

“Y-yeah s-sorry man...”

“Alright alright! No more talking about Dovahkiin leaving! We are gonna hang out, eat junk food, play video games, and maybe watch a movie like normal okay? No more crying! I refuse to let our last hangout be full of crying!” Clyde declares with his hands on his hips, even though he’s the one that started this and still has tears streaming down his face.

“You’re aware that that applies to you too right?” Token asks, poking Clyde’s tear stained cheeks before walking into his room. “Now, what are we starting with? Smash Bros, Mario Kart, Mario Party, or Something else?”

“Mario Kart, because that’ll lighten the mood the fastest. Lighten the mood or make us all pissed off at each other?” Craig questions, as we all settle into our designated spots.

“Yes.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment I walk out my front door for the last time, I instantly start crying. All of my friends, well at least the ones not in the middle of presenting, are standing in front of the moving truck with a banner that says “How dare you leave us Dovahkiin.” I suspect it was the not so goth goth's idea. And probably Craig too.

“Wow you’re already crying? You’re such a loser.” Michael comments, followed by a sniffle. “Fuck never mind I get it. Emotions are a bitch.”

“Gah! E-even Michael is already c-crying? H-how the hell a-are we supposed to e-even stand a chance?” Tweek asks from his spot next to Craig.

“Michael is secretly just a pussy he- he cries over those Animal commercials h-half the t-time. Oh god damn it!” Pete shouts wiping at his own eyes.

“WAAAA HAAA HAA DOVA DONT GO!” Clyde quite literally bursts into tears as he splits off from the group to engulf me in a hug.

“Come on Clyde, didn’t we go through this yesterday?” I ask patting his back.

“Doesn’t make this any less difficult.” Token comments, wiping at his eyes and peeling Clyde off of me.

“This is bullshit.” Red declares, not bothering with the tears in her eyes.

“You better keep in touch Wolfie or- or I’ll.... Ill cry!” Annie says pointing at me accusingly and doing just that.

“You better not fucking forget us Mutt Butt.” Craig says as tears stream down his face, though I don’t think he realizes that he's crying just yet.

“I won’t. You guys are worth remembering. Hell I doubt any of you would let me forget anyways. You guys mean so much to me and I just.... I may not have been born here but South Park is my home. I... I will come back some day. I promise, even if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll come back! I... I.... I don’t want to leeeeheeeaaave!” I cry out sobbing once again. Didn’t I already do this yesterday?

“Can we hurry up and have a group hug so I can go home to cry alone and pretend no one knows I’m crying?” Henrietta requests. I can’t see through my own tears but I can tell she’s fighting back her own by the sound of her voice. I simply give a nod and open my arms, which are almost instantly filled with Tweek and Craig. Soon enough there are about 7 other pairs of arms wrapping around me along with the sounds of sobbing and sniffling. This time despite the distress in them, I do take comfort in the scent of my friends and I desperately wish that there was more of them.

Slowly but surely everyone but me and Craig release from the hug. “It’s not fair.” Craig declares. “You’re telling me I've gotta deal with these new shitty hormones and instincts _and_ one of my best friends leaving me? It’s not fucking fair.” Craig emphasizes this by clinging to me tighter to which I reciprocate.

“Don’t forget you’ll have to deal with Stan’s whining too.”

“Fuck dude. Your dad sure did pick a shitty time to move.” I just let out a sad nervous laugh in response.

I pull away and hold Craig by the shoulders. “Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure you and Stan take care of Kenny for me.”

“Well yeah no shit dude.” He says giving me a sad smile that I return.

My Dad chooses that time to honk the horn of our car. The moving truck left a little bit ago so now all that’s left is us, our van, and the Uhaul.

“Well.... I guess I gotta go...” I say looking towards the van with a sea of emotions.

“T-take care of y-yourself Dovahkiin.”

“Yeah. You too Tweek. Make sure Craig doesn’t do anything too stupid.” I say jokingly before walking towards the back door of our Van. I turn around to say one last goodbye only to be cut off by a small female voice crying from down the street.

“DOVAAAAAA!” I now have a crying Karen, Ike, Tricia, and Firkle clinging to my legs.

“You can’t go yet! You haven’t said goodbye to Kenny! He’s gonna be sad!” Karen cries, looking up at me, tears flowing freely down her face.

“Yeah and so are Kyle and Stan!” Ike adds, also looking at me with tears in his eyes.

“You’re just... you’re not allowed to leave! You're one of the tolerable conformists!” Firkle declares, face buried in my leg. Judging by how my pant leg is starting to get wet, he’s also crying.

“Yeah you Jerk!” Tricia yells flipping me off.

“I know. God I know. Believe me I wish I could stay too. Even if it was just a little longer.” I say kneeling down and engulfing the little 2nd graders in a hug. “But I have to go. You two will make sure to tell your brothers, Stan, Butters, and Cartman that I said bye right?” I get two nods and hums from Ike and Karen in confirmation. I give them all a sad smile as my own tears continue to fall. I then turn to Firkle and Tricia and wipe their tears for them. “What happened to being too good to cry huh? This isn’t very goth of you Georgie.”

“Sh-shut up!” They both yell while sniffling.

I give the four another sad smile before standing up and looking at the rest of my crying friends. “Goodbye you guys. Make sure the other’s know how much I care about them too yeah? How much I care about all of you. Thank you for... well for everything.”

“Just get in the fucking car before I start sobbing again.” Craig replies.

I laugh again before turning to do just that. But then I don’t. I freeze with my foot in the car and hand on the side ready to pull myself up. But I can't help but be stopped by this sudden nagging urge. I step back down and begin taking off my oversized flannel without a second thought. I've had this thing for as long as I can remember and have always worn it since the moment I could. Well since I could wear it without tripping over myself. I don't even know where it came from but it means a lot to me, which is exactly why I'm doing this.

“Karen.” I only receive a sniffle in response. I turn to her and hand her the article of clothing. “Give this to Kenny for me?” She stares up at me wide eyed for a moment before grabbing onto it and nodding like crazy.

"O-Okay! I will!"

“Dude your flannel!? B-but it’s-it’s your favorite flannel! You always wear y-your flannel! It’s l-like Craig without his h-hat or Kenny w-without his p-parka!” Tweek points out.

“I know. I wish I could give all of you something but... well then I wouldn’t have anything.”

“Dova we all know that’s not the reason.” Craig says smiling at me in understanding. "And we're all perfectly fine with that."

“I- yeah... goodbye everyone.”

“Bye!”

“Goodbye Dova!”

“See ya dude!”

“Buh-bye”

I hop into the Van at the choruses of goodbyes and wave out the window at all  
my friends that could be there.

“Finally! Geeze it’s not like you’re actually gonna keep talking to them! You’ll forget in like a week or so anyways, why make a big deal about it? You never did befo-OW!”

“Chris! How can you just say that! He really cares about those kids and they care about him! He gave away his flannel for fucks sake!”

“So? It’s just a flannel.”

“God you really do know nothing about our son do you? I swear-“

I let out a sigh and pull on my head phones, flattening my god forsaken wolf ears on top of my head and filling my normal human ears with music. Can we go back to that one week where they weren't arguing? You know before my dad spontaneously made the decision for all of us to move? That was a nice week. I miss that week. Ah well, time to stare out the window longing for us to turn around and go back to the only place that ever actually felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, got a bit choked up when writing this. But then again maybe that's because half of it was written at 3 am and the other half after I'd woken up 8 hours later. I'll give a few details about Dova in the next chapter's summery or something.


	2. Long Distance Can't be That bad, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff about Dovahkiin: He moved to South Park in fourth grade while the boys were playing the stick of truth. When he moved to South Park he remembered virtually nothing about himself or his past, all he knew was that his family had moved and were always moving because of something about him. He didn't remember his name and couldn't remember how to speak for the better half of the first day. He eventually found out his name after his dad shouted it at him while he was zoning out. As the days progressed and he neared the full moon, more and more of Dov's powers started awakening- mostly in the form of heightened senses and oh yeah wolf ears popping up on his head and the appearance of a tail. This also triggered his memory on why they kept moving. When the whole government guys showed up, they thought his only ability was to gain friends, prompting him to get a bit pissed off, which combined with the full moon, triggered him transforming into a wolf and mauling all the government people. No he is not a werewolf, he'll get very angry if you call him a werewolf. VERY angry. Even though he doesn't really know exactly what he is, he knows he's NOT a werewolf fatass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shade to any of the States mentioned. Just needed things for Dova to complain about.

**We're All Dicks Chat**

**MuttButt:** Okay I want to go back to South Park Now.

 **Craig Fucking Tucker:** You've been saying that every day for the past two weeks

 **MuttButt:** And I will continue to do so until it is untrue. Which will be never

 **Fucking Craig Tucker:** Is Florida really that bad?

 **Fucking Craig Tucker:** GAH WHY IS THISS MY NAME? HOW DO I CHANGE IT?

 **MuttButt:** No Florida isn't "That Bad"

 **MuttButt:** It god damn awful

 **Guess I'll Die:** What happened?

 **Guess I'll Die:** You okay?

 **MuttButt:** It was 80 degrees and sunny yesterday

 **Kylie Jenner:** Ew wtf? Its February

 **MuttButt:** Today it is 60 and poring rain.

 **Erdick Cuntman:** Dude what the fuck?

 **Stan Lee:** What's the weather normally like?

 **MuttButt:** That's the thing. There is no "Normal Weather"

 **MuttButt:** Monday it was like 70 and cloudy which was nice, Tuesday was fucking 78 and humid as shit, Wednesday was 80 and raining, and Thursday was windy as shit and raining.

 **Big Baby:** So it's not only the people that are on crack then?

 **Tired** **Dad:** Clyde -_- 

**Guess I'll Die:** I feel like he deserves a pass on that one Token

 **Stan Lee:** Yeah, I mean there's literally a Florida Man sub reddit

 **Tired Dad:** Okay fine you get a pass on this one Clyde.

 **Big Baby:** Yaaaay

 **Fucking Craig Tucker:** IS NO ONE GOING TO TELL ME HOW CHANGE MY NAME?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wait where are you now?" I ask as I continue to sort our chests.

"We just got to-" Dovahkiin gets cut off by the sounds of a Creeper blowing up and the sounds of Clyde screaming. "As I was saying before Clyde blew up, we just moved to middle of no where Kentucky."

"So nothing new then?" Stan says sarcastically. He then proceeds to scream "Fucking Skeletons! Can we please sleep?"

"Me and Craig are lost in a mine so no. And to answer your question, this is very new. Like South Park at least has a few towns near by in driving distance, hell Denver is like, only an hour away. The next _Town_ is an hour away and it's even smaller than this one. Never thought I'd say this but I want to go back to Orlando. Or better yet fucking South Park. But noooo can't possibly go to the one place where we were all happy."

"Weren't you guys only in Florida for a month? Did something happen?" Butters asks.

"Ohoho so many things happened in Florida. Me and my mom were begging my dad to move after week one just because of the weather. He finally agreed after the end of week two and started looking for places not in Florida. And then beginning of week three I may have sorta gotintoafightwiththreeotheralphas." He says that last part very quickly.

"WHAT?" Me, Kyle, and Tweek all scream out.

"You fucking what now?" Craig asks.

"Woah Woah woah wait, You got into a fight. With fucking three other Alphas?" Stan asks. "And you didn't fucking tell me and Craig?"

"Fuck you and Craig! Why the hell didn't you tell me? Are you okay? What the fuck happened?" I ask kinda panicing.

"I think _this_ is why he didn't tell you Kenny" Clyde answers.

"What I want to know is did you win?" 

"Eric!" Butters scolds.

"What? I'm seriously curious! Besides if he won then he's probably okay, right?"

"You're insufferable." Kyle replies.

"C-Can you all sh-shut up so we can f-find out wh-what the fuck happened?" Tweek asks.

"Yes, Dovahkiin please explain." Token requests, already sounding like a disappointed dad. Judging by the whimper Dova gives, he already knows he's in trouble no matter what he says.

"Okay so I was just like walking through the halls trying to remember how to get to the gym when I heard shit going on in the bathroom. I was gonna just like keep walking and keep up the 'Weird new loner kid' shtick but then I got like smacked in the face with the smell of distressed omega and heard someone cry out 'stop.' So obviously I couldn't like just ignore that so I instantly pushed through the door only to see these three knotheads surrounding and manhandling some obviously uncomfortable omega guy. The only one who notice me at first was the omega, and fuck I don't know the way he looked at me just reminded me of- anyways I just couldn't stand by so I growled at them and told them to leave him alone and-"

"Wait hold up who'd the omega remind you of?" I ask cutting him off.

"Seriously Kenny?" I can practically hear Kyle's eye roll through the screen.

"Kenny keep it in your pants. Continue Dova this is getting good." Cartman ushers him on.

"Right. Anyways obviously they gave the obvious and obnoxious reply of 'Or what?'" Dova explains, putting on a deeper, dumber sounding voice to mock them. "So I naturally gave the equally cliche line of 'This' and then ran and tackled the one who asked. I don't really remember exactly how the rest of it went down but I had a hell of a lot of bruises and cuts and shit. Apparently the guy I helped was smart enough to run and go get a teacher and they along with a few security guards restrained all of us."

"Sooo You won right?"

"Cartman!" We all yell at him.

"I mean I guess? Like I said I got out with a few cuts and bruises, but I uh, well I may have broken one or two of their noses. And I think I remember one of them missing a tooth at the end of it..."

"Jesus Christ Dovahkiin." Craig says with a sigh.

"Did you get in trouble?" 

"No shit he got in trouble Clyde! I just hope those fuckers got in more trouble." Kyle replies.

"They did. They got two weeks suspension and some detention. I only got a week of suspension, though it didn't really matter because by the end of that we were moving again."

"Please tell me that's the worse of what happened there." I beg.

"I mean, yeah pretty much" Pretty much he says. Why'd I have to fall for this wing nut?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You are waaaayyyy to excited about a wolf stuffed animal and candy." Kyle says laughing at me as I hug the toy and bury my face into it.

"Kyle it's from fucking Dovahkiin! He's not even here and he still got me something! Something really cute at that! Besides it smells like him!"

"How do you even-wait seriously? Let me see!" I can't help but to pull it away from him as he reaches out for it. "Did-Did you just fucking growl at me? You know I've had a crush on Stan since like the end of fourth grade."

"I-I growled at you? I am so sorry I didn't even- I just-"

"Ken it's fine, I was just surprised is all. Now can I see the plushie for a second?" I nod and semi reluctantly hand it over to Kyle. I have to sit on my hands to stop myself from yanking it back when he goes to sniff it. "Dude. I think... I think he fucking scented it."

"What?" I ask as I take it back from him.

"He fucking scented your birthday present dude!"

"No way! It's probably just like from him carrying it around or something."  
"Nah man that's been scented. I know what a scented item from an alpha smells like and that's it! You don't get that much embedded scent just from carrying it around, especially when it's been shipped across the country."

"Oh... I guess you're right." I say gazing at the fluffy toy, before I realize something. "Wait... How do you know what a scented item is like?"

"I ummm oh h-hey why don't we try some of this candy that he sent?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**We're all in this together Chat**

**Zombabe:** Heats fucking suck

 **All I want for Christmas is Jew:** Tell me about it

 **Zombabe:** Well I'm hot, sticky, and wet and I'm very upset.

 **Pack Leader:** Woooooaaah Hey Hi Hello

 **Stan the Meme Man:** O.O

 **Blimp Boy:** Hey Kenny can you maybe not? 

**All I want for Christmas is Jew:** I DIDN'T MEAN ACTUALLY TELL ME ABOUT IT KENNETH!

 **Zombabe:** WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT 

**Fresh never Frozen:** You know it's really not that hard to check what chat you're in Kenny [🤦🏻](https://emojipedia.org/person-facepalming-light-skin-tone/)

 ** Zombabe: ** I STILL HAVE HEAT BRAIN AND I'M SAD WENDY! SAD AND EMPTY AND I HATE IT AND JUST AGDBSKGNDSV BHEFBJKAD VN

 ** Zombabe: ** FUCK 

** Pack Leader: ** Wrong chat?

 **Clydesdale:** It's okay Kenny, I've made that mistake many times before.

 **Clydesdale:** And that was before I even presented

 **Zombabe:** THAT DOESN'T HELP ME OR MAKE ME FEEL BETTER CLYDE

 **Fresh Prince of South** **Park:** Just an FYI you're still in the same chat

 **Zombabe:** YEAH I GOT IT NOW THANKS

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You know when they say New York City is the City that never sleeps, they really fucking mean it." I say yawning into my camera. "Of course my parents' constant arguing also doesn't help."

"Is that your excuse for whatever the hell it is you're drawing?" Cartman asks, referring to what is supposed to be a Zebra. All us Alpha's minus Michael and Wendy are currently playing Scribblio rather than sleeping. 

"No I'm just bad at drawing. Though the lack of sleep definitively doesn't help."

"Dude haven't you moved like three times in the last five months? The fuck is up with that. And how in the hell was that abomination a zebra?" Stan asks.

"Four times actually. We moved to Georgia for like a week and then realized the weather is too much of a cluster fuck to live in too. So now we're in New York."

"How the hell are you keeping up with school with all the moving?" Craig asks me. "You were bad at that when you were just staying in one place."

"You _are_ keeping up with your school work and shit right?" Token asks, shifting into dad mode.

"Oh I haven't actually been going to school since I got in that fight in Florida. I've just like been using this website on my laptop." I then return my attention to the nightmare on my screen. "Eric you are no longer allowed to judge my drawing skills. And Stan how the fuck did you get that."

"Uh cause I've been friends with this idiot since we could walk? I know how his weird ass brain works. Kinda. Okay no I don't but I can damn well try!"

"Question, how the hell are your parents able to move so much Dova? And so quickly nonetheless?" Token asks me.

"Honestly? No idea. Every time I ask that my dad brushes it off and launches into a random rant based off of whatever catches his eye. How the flying fuck is that Garfield?"

"Shut up, you fuckers are keeping me up past Midnight for our stupid Alpha Bonding." He accuses, pointing at us through the screen.

"Cartman this was literally you're idea and you insisted it had to be tonight." Stan retaliates.

"Yeah but I didn't thi-"

"Wait a damn second. Dovahkiin what time is it over there?" Craig asks, removing his chin from his hand and sitting up.

"Umm Would you believe me if I said 12:30?"

"No no we would not." Stan replies, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I may have forgotten that time zones were a thing but now that you guys mention it..." I watch as Cartman begins tapping on his keyboard. Uh Oh.

"Look I'm not even that tired its fine I-"

"Dova you were literally just complaining about lack of sleep." Token cuts me off. "What time is it over there?"

"2:30 in the morning. Dovahkiin why the fuck did you let us keep you up till 2:30 in the fucking morning?"

"Cartman why you gotta out me like this? Besides it's not like I'd actually be sleeping right now anyways! My parents are out god knows where and I've been hearing nothing but shouting, gun shots, and sirens."

"Okay that's it, no more skribblio, We're all going to bed. Dovahkiin, your parents will be fine. You're Mom has the same wolf shit as you do right?" Token asks to which I nod. "Then they'll be perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay but that doesn't change the fact that there's still-"

"Nope. No excuses. Put on your headphone headphones to cover your wolf ears, and listen to the sleep playlist that I made for you and Tweek, and go the fuck to sleep." Craig cuts me off seemingly glaring at me. I notice Stan and Cartman making eye contact and nodding at each other but I'm just gonna ignore that.

"Okay but what if-"

"Dova go the fuck to sleep now or we're telling Kenny." Cartman and Stan say simultaneously. Okay so I shouldn't have ignored it. 

"Alright Alright! Jesus I'll go to sleep. Goodnight." I listen to all my assholes- excuse me- all my _friends_ wish me goodnight before reluctantly signing off and heading to bed. I guess this long distance thing isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff about Dovahkiin: He's an alpha(Duh). From 6th grade onwards his wolf attributes (Tail and ears) were basically always present, though his mother is slowly teaching him how to hide them. Unfortunately, he's not very good at it, doesn't like it, aaaaannnd he can only hide them for like a maximum of an hour, and even that is hard. Even when his wolf ears are out he still has his human ears which function normally, which makes it difficult to tune people out with music. Dova has always been very tall and muscular for his age, probably because of the wolf genes. He also has a tendency to freak out or get very pissed off (He blames it on the bullshit he's been through while playing SOT and superheros. And that game which shall not be named, but they don't talk about that). He has shaggy light brown hair, is blind as a bat without his glasses even though he's got 40-40 vision with them on, brown eyes that have a tendency to turn red when he's beyond pissed and about to go wolf. He can't really control his wolf form but again his mother is trying to help him with that since she's the one he got the wolfyness from. Dovahkiin tends to think a lot and have inner rants in his head, which he occasionally accidentally voices. He's not exactly unintelligent, but he's also not particularly intelligent. He does however make very many dumb decisions, but at the same time can make quick decisions and get him and his friends out of undesirable situations(this made him an excellent superhero). Dova is fairly decent at drawing, has a great singing voice, and can throw a devastating punch. At heart he is a very goofy and loveable guy that will do anything for his friends, especially if their names are Kenny, Craig, Butters, or Stan, as they are his best friends. Well maybe Kenny is a bit more than just a best friend, but he doesn't need to know that.


End file.
